Glee Their Big Year
by BooBearNialler
Summary: Its most of their last year's in Mckinley and new people are coming to the school . So this their big year,
1. The List

**This is the list :) xo If your not on it im sorry xp**

Amber Bethany Reed. - SoulSurferfan116  
Dominique M. Summers  
Elizabeth Oliver - broadwaybound24  
Melissa Williams - XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX  
Bradly James Smith - XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX  
Eleanor Cruz - Gleek4evr12  
Megan Sloane - Yellow-leopard  
Janelle Mason- curiositygleek  
Evan Douglas - calisurfingboy2  
Gianna Megan Castillo- BellaSeesYou  
Luke Miles – HellDevil13  
Natasha Miles – HellDevil13  
Victoria Morgan - Sugary Luna  
Karena Beccom - ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie  
Lola Winston  
Bethan Mary Green - Mine xo

**No More xox SYOC is closed and I Will begin writing soon x**


	2. Bethan Green

**Bethan Mary Green**

I strolled down the hall ways. I never went to class. I saw no point.  
I reached my locker and slipped my bag in so it looked like I had only  
went to the lavatory. I jumped as I heard a slam from the Locker next  
to me. I turned to see my boyfriend Harry standing with his back  
against the locker smirking at me.

"Tut Tut Tut Bethan get to class" He smirked flicking his black hair  
out of his eyes.

"Ever heard of a free Period" I returned the smirk.

"No I don't think I have" He laughed.

"Only one more year of this hell hole" I laughed nervously.

"Oh I know. We're seniors now baby" He laughed again wrapping his arms  
around my waist.

"I know. Well you've been a senior for two years now" I shrugged  
looking into the mirror. I pushed my pink hair out my eyes and pouted  
before putting on red lipstick. I loved my eyes ...well my contacts .  
I hate having grey eyes so I wore brown contacts.

"Babe want to go out for a smoke" He said kissing me neck lightly.

"Erm ... I can't" I said shutting my locker.

"Why ?" He turned me around and frowned.

"I have ... Glee" I said quickly.

"You joined Glee Club" His eyes widened.

"Uh huh" I lied.

"Oh okay then babe I'm sure Ashley would love to meet me for a smoke"  
He shrugged.

"Whats going on with you and her" I asked accusingly.

"Nothing babe" He frowned.

"I don't believe you" I yelled.

"Okay lady tantrum" He raised his hands up in surender.

"So what happened" I said walking a few steps back.

"Nothing now get to glee I'll walk you" I gulped.

"Erm okay" I smiled weakly. We walked down the hall ways until we were  
at the glee room.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem babe" He said before walking away. I took a deep breath  
before walking through the door.

"Hi can I help you" Finn Hudson said. I didn't know he coached Glee now.

"Can I ... Erm ... Try out" I said nervously.

"Ofcourse we always need new members" He smiled. His smile was  
friendly and nice.

"Guys , This is ..." he turned to me as if I was to speak.

"Oh I'm Bethan Green. I terrorise most of yous " I smiled.

"So friendly" I heard the curly haired boy said who looked like he  
used too much gel.

"Anyways Bethan what are you going to sing?" Finn said turning towards  
me again.

"Ermm ... I knew you where trouble by Taylor Swift" I smiled.

"Nice song choice. As soon as your ready Bethan" He said  
enthusiastically.I took a deep breath and nodded at the Piano man (A/N  
- Haha see what I did there) before closing my eyes.

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me, me, me, me, me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me, me, me, me, me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Blew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble" I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at  
me with shock in there eyes. Including the three cheerleaders up the  
back looked shocked.

"I think I can safely say ... Welcome to glee club"

**GLEE !**


	3. Megan Sloane

I glided across the ice on my way to the locker room.

"Good job Sloane" Coach said smiling.

"Thanks coach" I said before jumping the barrier.

"Never elegant are we Megan" He laughed.

"Nope" I laughed as I took off my skates. I walked into the locker room to hear the squealing and squeaky voices.

"Great Cheerleaders" I rolled my eyes as I pushed open the second door that lead to the actual lockers.

"Oh look it's the boy" That horrid girl kitty said laughed coldly.

"Oh look it's the self-obsessed cheerleaders. Go Team" I said in a squeaky voice raising my hand in the air.

"Please you couldn't be a cheerleader if you tried" A brunette girl said sneering at me.

"Oh like I'd want to. I would love to see yous try to skate" I laughed picking up my stuff.

"I can skate" Kitty said smugly.

"Not figure skating Princess" I laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Just because I have the figure" She smirked thinking she had hit a nerve.

"Oh I do though" I laughed.

"Uh huh" She looked me up and down.

"Checking out the goods are we?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah like I'd want you" She laughed.

"Oh we both know you do" I winked before walking into a cubical and changing into leggings and a baggy t-shirt. I quickly sprayed myself with deodorant and left the locker room. I walked up to the main entrance and saw the sign up board. I looked over at all the clubs.

"You should join glee" I turned to see a boy behind me. I think his name is Blaine I didn't really know though.

"Why would I?" I questioned.

"It's fun" He smiled.

"Oh really now" I laughed.

"Yeah so join" He laughed also.

"If I join will you leave me alone" I sighed.

"Probably" He smiled handing me a pen.

"Fine" I sighed scribbling my name down as the bell for lunch went.

"Audition now" He smiled.

"Erm ... Okay" I said confused. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a small room to have everyone staring at me.

"Erm … Can I go" I said quietly.

"No you can sing" He smiled before moving to sit down next to a brunette girl.

"Im Megan Sloane" I shrugged. "And im going to sing the Lucky One by Taylor Swift" I smiled weakly before grabbing a guitar and sitting down.

"New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one.

Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page.

And they tell you that you're lucky.  
But you're so confused,  
Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.  
And all the young things line up to take your place.

Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
And it took some time, but I understand it now." I looked up for the first time and smiled.

"'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,

Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh.." I smiled as the song ended.

"Thank you" I smiled.

**GLEE !**


	4. Authors Note

A/N - Would it be okay if I just went straight past the auditions I've been so stuck and I have all the solos sorted out and I think yous will all be happy with it.

Thanks Guys


End file.
